


Lounge

by Squidlicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bear - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Sex, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidlicious/pseuds/Squidlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day at working at home, Bobby gets a surprise visit and establishes a new "friend". WARNING: May contain hairy chests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lounge

The afternoon sunlight glossed through the blinds, creating parallel strips on the desk where an elder hunter sat. The sound of papers turning as Bobby sat reading over his daily agenda. He sat there staring at the book sitting on top of his clustered working desk filled with open mythology books, scattered pages of ancient phrases and rituals, crumpled tissues, empty pocket flasks, and old cell phones. Bobby sighed and removed his hat, revealing his autumn brown hair with a receded hairline. He ran his hand from his forehead to the back of his hair that stretched to the middle of his neck. 

“Lord knows I need a vacation...”

Being one of the head hunters that monitors various hunters across the states, picking up telephones non stop, dawning different personas to the public and at the end of the day trying to make sure nobody is in prison trying to do a hunter’s job. In short, it’s a lot of work on this middle-aged man. He’s had his exciting moments and his worst moments as a hunter. It would be glorious to have a vacation but unfortunately, hunters do not go on vacations. The only time when hunters have a day off is when a steak out has no success. 

He misses the time when he didn’t constantly have to live his life like it was his last, even though that’s one of life’s major rules. The elder hunter started to think about his colleagues and how he’s had to break off a lot of friendships due to the effects of being a hunter and how it literally can transform good people into clouded, rage driven sociopaths. Bobby looked around his room, thinking to himself how he was able to survive for so long being a hunter. Most hunters die right around his age. His amber bearded lips cracked a smile, thinking about how he’s still alive. 

With a crack and twist of his favorite whiskey, Bobby poured the “devil’s nectar” in one of his old Crown Royal glasses he got as a birthday gift from a past friend. His lips sipped the heavy liquid down his throat-

“Robert, you’re out of Craig again.”

Bobby jumped in his chair, coughing down the rest of his whiskey. Once he regained composure, he looked up to see, unfortunately, a familiar man. The short statured man stood in front of the desk with a slight disappointed expression. One thing about this “person” he always remembered was his face, it was memorable and slightly intimidating when enraged. Especially his eyes, they felt like they were looking right through one’s soul. The man usually was dressed sharply in black business suit and jacket, but his suit was slightly wrinkled and slightly smelt of burnt flesh and ash.

“Well, it’s nice to see you too Crowley...”, Bobby snapped at the man.

“I don’t know what the standard of beauty is to rednecks, but you look like a 6 for now”, the suited man shot a cocky smile at the old man.

Bobby rolled his eyes. He forgot how much this creature could be a smart ass. 

“Taking lessons from Cas on surprising the goddamn life out of me?” 

Crowley laughed a little to himself. “Call it a reflex. I like making people squirm. You should know this”, he started to pick at his fingernails and looked at Bobby’s desk, “So what are doing now?”

Bobby sighed. “Nothing now. I was about to relax after being on the damn phone with every hunter in 5 states until you popped in.”

The suited demon tuned his back to Bobby, looking around his room. Crowley always seemed to like looking around Bobby little home, observing his personal possessions and relics. Most of the stuff in this old house is worthless to a normal person. Crowley cocked an eyebrow, he actually wonders if Bobby is a packrat...

The elder hunter turned to Crowley, walking around his workroom, “So are you just going to observe my house? What do you want?”

The demon turned and pointed to the kitchen, “Yeah, you’re out of Craig...”

“Because you keep drinking it up you drunken, Scottish idjit!”

Crowley frowned and narrowed his eyes. 

“Oh no, here we go...”, Bobby thought.

“Drunken, Scottish idjit?!”, he angrily mimicked in Bobby’s accent, “You listen, you backwoods living, barbaric bearded insect! Being a king is hard work! I tried to be NICE to these bloody demons and most of them don’t even listen to me! So what else was I was supposed to do except set their arse on fire! Look at me! My bloody suit is smells of charred demons and ash! I don’t do dirty work! All I want is a goddamn drink!” He stood there with a disgusted face and red cheeks aimed completely at Bobby.

“...Sorry your highness! You done?” the old man asked.

The dirty suited man relaxed his face. His mouth twitched. “Do you ever get annoyed when people don’t do what you want them to do?”, he put one hand in his pocket while he lifted his other one up, “ Its like I’m trying to run Hell because I want to and these demons just gave me so much shit for being a goddamned leader. All they have to do is just listen to me!”

Crowley kept ranting while Bobby sat there sipping on his whiskey listening to the man. Oddly enough, Bobby actually felt like relating to this nutcase a little bit. A lot of what Crowley was saying sounded like thoughts going through Bobby’s head sometimes dealing with other hunters today. Some of them calling him and then just not even listening to Bobby’s advice in the first place, just wanting information with out a thank you in return.

Right in the middle of this interesting scene, one of the phones started to ring. The two old men looked at the vibrating white phone. Bobby looked at the label.

“Winchesters”, Bobby said out loud.

“Oh your brain dead morons I presume?” Crowley humored.

Bobby made a straight face at Crowley for his remark and answered the phone. The dirty suited man took a seat on the patched up couch that was in the room and watched Bobby interact with the “brain dead morons”. 

“What do you need boys?”, Bobby answered the phone.

A soft, muzzled sound echoed in the room. 

“Slow down! What are you saying?”

“...”

“...A night creature? You gotta be more pacific than that Sam...”

“Sharp teeth? Colorless pupils? Hold on! I’m looking...” Bobby held up his phone with his shoulder and started scattering the items on his desk. Flipping through books, he looked up and noticed that Crowley was looking straight at him. Bobby nearly forgot how creepy that demon was, looking straight at him with an amusing smile stretched across his face. 

“Having fun looking at a tried old man doing work?” Bobby remarked.

“Well I would if I had whiskey...” Crowley complained.

“Oh will you stop with the damn whiskey! I can’t get it now. Why can’t you get it? What do you think I am? You’re goddamn lackey?”

“Please, Robert. Like I would hire ever hire you to be my assistant”, he turned, “You’d stab me in my back way too fast.” 

Bobby continued to go through the books. He finally found out that Sam was fighting some sort of creature from some barely known Russian folklore. He assumed that Dean was distracting the creature away from Sam as he heard gunshots in the background. 

“Cut off the head with a silver knife.”

Bobby looked up at Crowley. “What?”

“Cut off. The head. With a silver knife.”

“How did you know tha-”

“Do you want your ‘boys’ to die from that Russian freak of nature or are you going to listen to the man who actually dealt with this thing before?”, the demon snapped.

Bobby grabbed the phone on his shoulder and held it to his ear. “You need to cut its head off with a sliver knife.”

A few seconds of muffled sounds came from the phone and then it clicked off. Bobby exhaled and sat down the phone. He looked up and saw that Crowley left. He didn’t even hear him leave. But that wasn’t his biggest concern. Bobby stood up from his desk, placing his hat on the desk, and sat down on the sofa. He looked up at the ceiling. 

He didn’t even notice that he was dozing off into a nap.

~

Chirrrrp! Chirrrrrp! Chirrrrp!

Bobby’s eyes suddenly flew open to see that the sunlight peeking though his windows have disappeared and his house was lit up with warm lighted lamps. Nighttime has fallen; the crickets could be heard outside playing an orchestra of chirping. He still was on the couch, laid back relaxed and rested. Bobby yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

He looked at the clock on the shelf near the fireplace. 

“8:24...” Bobby read mentally.

“Had a nice nap darling?”, an accented voice asked.

Bobby looked around to spot Crowley on the sofa next to him, twiddling a lit cigarette in his right hand and held a glass of whiskey. The old man raised an eyebrow at the demon, “How long have you been there?”

Crowley cocked his mouth to the side in thought, “Not long...Just about an hour.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry, none of the phones rang while you were getting some beauty sleep” the demon placed the cigarette on his lips and inhaled some smoke.

“So you just sat there?” 

“Oh don’t worry, I got more Craig!” Crowley grinned and lifted up a large glass bottle filled with dark amber liquid from the side of the sofa, “I’ll let you keep it here.”

Bobby rubbed his head. “Well can I ad least have a sip of it?”

“From the bottle?! Robert have some dignity! Here.” Crowley handed the glass of Craig to Bobby. “Drink.”

The elder hunter looked at the demon suspiciously. “You better not have drunk from this.”

“Bobby. You don’t trust me? I don’t backwash.”

He actually did drink from that glass while lounging next to Bobby. He just refilled it for the redneck. Bobby took a sip and looked around.

“So any wild plans tonight for Bobby Singer!?”, Crowley clapped his hands together. Bobby rolled his eyes and gave him an exhausted face. “Oh yeah, bust out the wine and cheese and call the neighbors.” 

The demon raised his eyebrows in interest and smiled, “Really? I can call a few people-“

“I WASN’T BEING SERIOUS YOU IDJIT.”

Crowley blew smoke though his lips at Bobby and gave him a pouty expression. “Boring old man...”

“Look who’s talking?”

“Ad least I’m not BORING.”

“Well I’ve been working all day and I’m tired.”

“You took a nap! How tired do you humans get?!”, Crowley asked confused.

Bobby sat there looking at the weird man unimpressed. He actually wonders what the hell does Crowley do for fun. Go to clubs? Hangs out in gentleman clubs somewhere in England? Sets people on fire? He felt like he was looking at a constantly unsolved puzzle whenever he thought about the sharply dressed demon.

Crowley looked away and smashed his finished cigarette in an empty glass on a small table to the right of him. “To be honest, I really don’t want to do anything tonight. Daddy’s tired too...”

“Daddy?” Bobby thought.

“But we can talk if you want. We can put some Bill Withers on, lite some candles, and chat all night long...” Crowley smiled a mischievous expression to Bobby. The hunter couldn’t have rolled his eyes anymore. 

“It’s hard to tell if this man is serious or him just being a pervert.” 

“Fine. Lets sit here and chat. Hopefully the phones don’t ring anymore tonight...”

Crowley sunk into the sofa more. “Well then what do you wanna talk about?”

Bobby shrugged, “I dunno. Aren’t you supposed to be the chatterbox?”

“Didn’t you hear me before? Daddy’s tired...”

The elder hunter’s lips cocked to the side, “Tell me this. Why do you want to run hell again? I mean you don’t really have experience in being in power...”

Crowley’s eyes widen to Bobby’s question and looked annoyed again. “What do you know about me?! I can run hell. It’s just a bunch of bloody mindless demons running around? I can handle it! Need you forget that I’m a businessman?”

“You’re a asshole genie who’s possessing a man that was a tailor from the 1700s and wanted his dick larger. Classy. Like appointing Napoleon the ruler of France.” 

The demon narrowed his eyes, “I actually admired Napoleon.”

“Of course you did”, Bobby finished his drink and sat the glass on the floor.

“And so what if I’m ‘under certified’ to be a ruler? Do you think you would do a better job at this than me?”

“I wouldn’t start cremating everyone first day on the job!”

Crowley waved his hand. “Whatever. I don’t want to talk about work anyway.”

“What do you wanna talk about?”

“Hmm...”

Bobby actually got a little tense. This guy had a tendency to ask some uncomfortable questions.

Crowley smiled. “I’ve got two...”

“Shoot”

The demon rubbed his head and turned to the hunter, “Do you feel like you do so much, and in the end, you’re still feel like you’re the one taking it in the arse?”

Bobby scratched his head. He forgot his hat was on the desk. “Well if you mean being unappreciated then yeah sometimes.” He remembered how Dean and Sam would sometimes hang up on him and asks for assistance multiple times without a thank you said.

“Well why can’t people do what I tell them!? I try to be nice!”

“Define nice.”

“I do things for people and I expect things in return.”

“Sometimes you don’t get things in return when you do stuff for people.”

“That’s a bunch of bollocks...”

“...Yeah it can be...”

Crowley gave Bobby a small smile, “Ya know, I never really thought about it but we have a few things in common. Don’t you agree?”

“How?”

“We both have leadership skills, we both have good taste in whiskey, we both know how to torture, we’re both old-ish. Kind of...And we dress in a platonic way.”

“Platonic?”

“Yeah like ying and yang. You dress in that casual thing you call an outfit and I dress in expensive black suits. Also we have different accents...”

“You’re dumb. We do not have a lot in common.”

“You should feel privileged to be friends with me! If I had the mindset, I would kill you out of sheer enjoyment.”

“This is the weirdest friendship in my life...”, Bobby thought, “What was that other thing you wanted to ask?”

“What other-“, Crowley tapped the side of his head and gasped, “Ah! Yes my other question.” He scooted a little more next to the old man.

“Why did you use tongue?”

Bobby blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You know what I’m talking about. When I “borrowed” your soul.”

“You mean steal?”

“Whatever. Don’t distract me. Why did you use tongue?”

A soft red complexion covered Bobby’s nose and cheeks. “I...Er...I didn’t know?”

“Cross road demons only require a kiss, not a tongue wrestling competition.”

“IT WASN’T THAT DEEP!”

“Do I need to bust out the picture?” he held up his phone.

“I’d wish you’d delete that.”

“Not much good that would do you. I already have that picture professionally framed.”

“Why?!”

“To commemorate our friendship!”

“I hate this man so much” Bobby thought. “Anyway it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Oh yes it does”, Crowley scooted more towards Bobby, which made Bobby scoot to away from the demon, “You know how cross road demons work...Your hormones shot through the roof Robert. I felt it.”

“It was just a kiss!”

“It was a French kiss...”

“S-So?!”

Crowley slightly raised his head, his eye lids relaxed a little. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be charmed by me would you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like a crush.”

“What?!”

“That’s the only explanation I can think of as to why you used tongue or is it that I caught you on one of your horny moments?”

“I’m about to smash your head in with that bottle of Craig.”

Crowley loved it when he made people uncomfortable, especially if it was Bobby. Just seeing him shifting in his chair and seeing him embarrassed gave Crowley a weird sense of satisfaction. 

“Then lets kiss again” he said a quiet tone.

Bobby moved in his seat a little, “Why the hell should I kiss you again?! Isn’t one enough for you in my lifetime!?”

“Why are you so skittish? Don’t tell me you’re a homophobe.”

“I am not a homophobe” Bobby remarked in a strict tone.

“Come on Robert. We’re alone, nobody’s here, and the lighting is just right. It’ll just prove a point that it’s just a kiss and nothing more.”

Bobby looked to the side. “If I kiss you will you shut up about it?”

“Promise. Hey we can seal this little promise with a kiss anyway!”

Bobby wasn’t amused by the demon’s sense of humor. He took a deep breath and exhaled to mentally prepare himself. 

Crowley rolled his eyes, “Are you really that nervous?”

“Hmmgh...” Bobby looked at the floor and mumbled to himself.

The demon laughed to himself. “How adorable. Just close you’re eyes and imagine some ‘hot woman’ or something...Its just a kiss right?”

Bobby turned to Crowley, who scooted close enough to him, and leaned in while closing his eyes. The demon smirked and lean in also, relaxing his eyelids. Bobby felt fingers on his bearded chin, cocking his head slightly to the side. The elder hunter felt lips pressed against his. 

A slight chill ran down Bobby’s back. 

Crowley leaned away from the hunter, his fingers still on Bobby’s chin. Bobby’s eyes opened to see the demon giving him a provocative expression. He felt his face getting hot as the both of them paused and looked at each other.

“Just a kiss you say? As much I think beards are kind of barbaric, the hairs on your lip tickle me”, Crowley broke the silence in a soft tone.

Bobby looked to the corner in thought, feeling something he hasn’t felt in such a long time. Feeling his heart getting slightly heavier, his vision becoming near sighted, and his whole body getting a slight vibration. This feeling Bobby recognized immediately overtook him. He took Crowley’s hand off his chin and leaned in for another doze of sharing human contact through their lips. The hunter couldn’t believe what he was doing. His mind was having inner monologues of complete disbelief, while his body and soul wanted to experience the rare affection of another he hasn’t felt ever since faith made him take away his past lover.

The demon’s eyes widen in surprise, as he remembered how Bobby had kissed him the first time, not expecting him to slip his tongue in his mouth. At first he was shocked but he liked it afterwards, left an impression on Crowley. Made him think that there was more to this hunter than his improper use of the English language. The specific point of time was such a neat little moment that he had to immortalize that scene with a photo.

The two old men were sitting there, turned to each other on the couch, kissing like young school children exploring the possibility of kissing one another. The lights in the house gave the atmosphere a warm orange glow that stirred mood into an intimate environment. Bobby slipped his tongue into Crowley’s mouth. The short statured man did also, making him moan slightly trying to compete with the hunter in overlapping each other tongues. Bobby leaned the demon downward onto the couch, mouths still snogging at each other, and moved his left hand to the left side of the demon’s head while the right hand interlaced with his “friend’s” hand. Bobby slowly stroked his thumb across Crowley’s cheek and he broke the kiss to take a pause. 

Crowley closed his eyes and small smile at Bobby, not believing that this man actually liked him, which is kind of a first for him. Usually someone giving sappy love to another made him want to rip out a random mother’s throat and mail the ripped, bloody throat pieces to her loved ones just out of spite. But this situation was different. It was geared toward him and it wasn’t the sickeningly love either. At first he didn’t really like Bobby, he thought we was a typical American redneck and would constantly yell at him to “get off my property my ancestors stole from the Native Americans” or something like that. But no he wasn’t, as he visited Bobby’s humble home, uninvited as usual, he slowly found out that this man was actually kind of interesting and clever minded.

Bobby closed his eyes and leaned in to touch his forehead with Crowley’s. The air around the two of them felt intense and heavy again. The demon looked at Bobby.

“I feel your member getting a little stiff.”

Bobby leaned back up with a straight face foiled by him smiling at his friend, actually finding that sentence humorous. He wasn’t lying, he felt himself getting “in the mood”. 

Crowley grinned, “Ha! See! You think I’m funny. You can’t hide it.”

“Well you’re not lying, for once.”

The two of them sat there for a few seconds in silence. 

“Well?” Crowley asked.

“Oh...Um..” Bobby looked to the side, scratching his bearded cheek with two fingers.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Robert! How long has it been since you did this?”

“Years ago!”

“Christ...”, Crowley rolled his eyes, “You’re supposed to be kissing me down my neck, unbutton my shirt and everything! Do I need to be completely naked and let you take it from there?”

“I-I know how kissing works! I haven’t had a lot of practice on a male before....” Bobby moved back slightly for Crowley to move his legs so they surround the hunter on both sides.

“I’ve lived long enough to realize that females aren’t that different from males, believe me.”

Bobby leaned back in for another kiss. Crowley connected the kiss, wrapping his arms around the hunter. Bobby broke the kiss and moved down to his neck, which was covered by the demon’s suit. Bobby untied the tie while Crowley leaned up slightly to move out of the jacket part of his suit to reveal only a button down black long sleeve. 

The hunter’s hand unbuttoned the shirt to reveal a husky body with a dark brown haired happy trail. Crowley shifted a little with a flushed expression across his face. Bobby kissed down from his neck to his shoulder. He smiled and took a nip at Crowley skin, which made the demon jump slightly. 

“I didn’t think you were a biter...”, Crowley remarked in a gruff tone. Bobby laughed a little, and proceeded to kiss down the demon’s chest. He felt his shirt getting pulled off over his head. Crowley looked at Bobby’s sturdy built body with amber fuzzed hair covering his chest and frontal torso. 

“He’s such a bear...”, the demon thought.

The hunter’s hands traveled down to Crowley’s semi-stiff member. Bobby unbuttoned the demon’s pants and moved his hand down to stroke Crowley’s cock. A moan managed to escape out of the demon’s mouth, as his body temperature started to rise. The old hunter continued to jerk at Crowley’s cock for a little while as the sound of panting and moaning started to get louder. Bobby stopped. The demon laid there breathing heavily with his head tilted back, hair slightly messed up, and his eyes half open with a light blush across his face. Bobby unbuttoned his own jean pants and pulled out his semi erect member. He grabbed Crowley’s pants, pulled him off, and threw them across the floor. 

Grabbing one of the demon’s thighs, Bobby slightly moved it away to get a better position. He rubbed his cock while placing his index finger in his mouth. Crowley finally caught his breath and looked at Bobby.

“What no lube?”

The hunter took his index finger out of his mouth, covered in his saliva. 

“Ain’t got any. This’ll have to do.”

Bobby leaned over Crowley, looking watching where his finger to make sure it was going in the right place. The hunter felt a fleshy, penetrable wall under his friend’s cock and slowly pushed his wet finger though. He felt a hand grab his arm tightly while he further traveled into Crowley. The demon grunted and moaned as his body was getting used to being infiltrated down there. After a few minutes of anal foreplay with Bobby’s finger, he took it out and grabbed both of the demon’s thighs and pulled the man closer. 

Crowley felt the hunter’s cock fully enter his body. He cried out as he tried to adjust to the feeling. Bobby, loomed over the demon, gave him a kiss on the forehead for affection’s sake and to say sorry. Crowley calmed down and kissed Bobby on the lips with a small smile. Bobby returned the kiss with a bearded smile also. The hunter started to thrust forward slowly as he felt his friend’s legs pressing against his sides. The air between the two of them felt still and heated. Both of them, half eyes shut, began moving back and forth in a rhythmic fashion. Crowley wrapped his arms around Bobby as his pleasured moans escaped his throat with every thrust the hunter pushed into him. 

The only sound coming out of them was heavy breathing that echoed in the room. The stitched sofa started to shift and squeak as Bobby picked up speed. The demon broke the silence again. 

“F-Fuck...”, Crowley muttered to himself. 

He clinged onto his bearded friend tighter, feeling Bobby jabbing his cock deeper into him. He felt his blood rushing straight to his crouch, ready to burst any minute. The hunter felt the grip burrowing into his skin. Crowley began breathing heavily and used one of his hands to grip and massage his cock. Bobby noticed what the demon was doing and shoved his cock into Crowley faster. 

The demon cried out and squeezed his cock upwards, releasing a thick, clear white stream of cum across his half clothed stomach. He pulled a few more times as the other pulled out his cock and began gripping his own cock. Crowley’s eyes were half closed as he calmed down to look at Bobby, who was about to climax also. The man grunted as streams of cum flowed out of his cock onto his friend’s chest and stomach. Bobby exhaled and placed his and on Crowley’s leg. The two of them sat there catching their breath.

“Hahaha..heh...” Crowley gave an exhausted laugh.

Bobby brushed his chin, “What’s so funny?”

The demon turned his head to the side, looking at the ceiling, and moved one of his hands behind his head. 

“It’s just...It’s been decades since I’ve been bottomed by someone. Hell it’s been forever since I’ve had classic anal, before you were even a concept. But I digress...you’re not that bad...”

“Not that bad?” Bobby raised an eyebrow. “The way you were clinging to me tells me otherwise. Hell I think I got scars on my back!”

Crowley looked at Bobby. “Fine. You were pretty good,” he smiled, “and sorry for the possible scars. I tend to leave marks on my ‘lovers’.” 

The hunter rubbed his arm. 

“You weren’t bad either. As weird as this was...I mean I’m not really gay-“

“Robert. Are you really trying to play off the fact that you just fucked a man?! Who cares if you’re gay or not? Be like me and not give a bloody damn about you’re sexual orientation. Everyone needs a good screw now and then and sometimes a woman can’t fulfill one’s needs even though we play women off to be the ultimate manifestation of temptation. Which is total bullshit. Women are fine but not the greatest thing ever.”

Bobby shook his head and smiled, “I guess so.” As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he felt a little better. Maybe he didn’t need a vacation; maybe he just needed to recharge his sex drive. The thought of that and him actually being finished having sex with a demon made him felt like he uncovered a plot twist. The twist was him. 

“I don’t blame you for wanting to have sex with me” the demon gave a smirk.

The hunter just sighed to himself and said, “Oh shut up...I’m hitting bed. Do whatever just don’t eat up all my food or make a mess.”

~

The next day shined through the blinds in Bobby’s room. The white lights created the stripped pattern on the bed. The old hunter yawned and shifted to his right in his boxers. He slowly opened his eyes to look at another person in bed curled up and covered in sheets. Bobby jumped a little and lifted his body up with arms. He pinched the top covers and peeked in to see Crowley deep asleep in Bobby’s wife beater and lounge shorts. Bobby was about to say something but he held his tongue. He looked at his ‘bed buddy’, not believing how calm and peaceful Crowley looked while asleep. You could’ve sworn it was another person in bed. He didn’t even make a sound while he slept. Bobby made a cocked smile on his face and placed the covers back on Crowley and left him alone to sleep more. He stretched and ran his hand though his slight receded amber hair.

The phones began to ring again.

“Back to work...” Bobby grunted to himself in a tired tone.

“Go get them tiger.” A voice answered.

Bobby turned over to see Crowley still covered in sheets. He smiled, somehow feeling his friend smiling back at him under the sheets. Bobby got up and walked out his bedroom door to his desk to resume his daily life.


End file.
